The Naming of Scorpius Malfoy
by miss molly rae
Summary: Draco and Astoria try to find the best name for their unborn son. Draco/Astoria


**More Draco/Astoria. I cannot explain why I love this pairing so much. This idea of naming Scorpius has been in my brain for a while, and I actually really, really enjoyed writing this. Reviews are love, and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

When he Apparated into their flat just outside of London, the first thing Draco saw was his very-pregnant wife eating carrot sticks covered in whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Hey," Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass greeted with a loud crunch.

Draco smiled, kissed her cheek, and proceeded with his daily ritual of rubbing Astoria's bulging stomach.

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Pretty boring actually. Just some paperwork today about the production of Time Turners."

After the war, when Draco was able to earn some respect to his name, he began work in the Department of Mysteries. Lucius Malfoy had worked there, and though Draco didn't often like to associate himself with anything Lucius had done, the Department of Mysteries was actually quite enjoyable for him.

"How was your day?" Draco asked as he pulled up a chair. "Not bad. Daphne came over for a while. I went to that little Muggle bookstore down the street."

"Find any good names?"

Astoria nodded. "I made a list." She reached into a bag on the table while Draco continued rubbing his hand across her stomach. "Draco, I know I've asked this before, but why are you rubbing my stomach like a weirdo?"

The truth was, Draco couldn't really explain why he rubbed her stomach. Maybe it was because he knew that a living, breathing baby was inside of her and he just wanted to feel it. Maybe it was because it was a ritual, a steady habit he could hang onto. However, Draco's usual respond was, "Your Buddha belly is a turn on."

Astoria shook her head and crunched on her carrot. "Of course it is…"

The list Astoria held was covered in names she'd collected from books, movies, television shows, and nametags in different stores. "What about Edward?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like the name of a dramatic, pedophilic blood-sucker. Next please."

"Augustus, Percy, Louis, Nicolas, Eric, Zane…"

Draco shook his head. "They don't sound right. Why can't we just name the kid Draco Jr.?"

"Excuse me, but wasn't it a certain Mr. Malfoy who said he wanted his offspring to have their own identity?"

Draco cast his eyes back to Astoria's tummy and grunted. "What else is there?"

Astoria continued reading, and Draco continued to reject the names thrown at him. As she read on, Astoria became frustrated, and when Draco said, "Look if we name him Harold, he'll be branded a prat for life," she slammed the list down on the table.

"Fine! You go out and pick the bloody name since you're such a picky, stubborn arse! You go out and spend all day trying and trying while waddling up and down the streets because you're fat and you can't see your own feet and all you want is a nice slice of cherry pie but the bloody shop isn't making any and why don't YOU carry this little person growing inside of you!"

Astoria sunk into the table breathing heavily and choking out a sob. Draco, like most males, didn't know what to do other than rub her back soothingly.

"Tor? Tori? Astoria, its okay. It's going to be okay. Let's go sit on the couch."

"But my feet hurt really, really bad, and I waddle."

"Then I'll carry you." It was slightly dangerous to do so, but Draco wrapped his arms firmly around Astoria and lifted her slowly. He sank down on the couch, Astoria still in his arms, and she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Can you rub my feet?"

He nodded, smiling at her and scooter her body into a comfortable sitting position. He'd learned how to give a good foot message in the past few months.

Astoria wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Draco this pregnancy thing is hard."

"You think parenting will be any easier?"

"Since the kid has your genes, no."

"Hey, my genes are awesome. And at least he's gonna be a stud."

"A stud?"

"Yeah, with a sexy mom like you and a sexy dad like me, he's bound to be. Unless he gets something that's recessive."

Astoria smiled at him. "But we still don't have a name for him."

Draco switched to her left foot. "Well, I don't know if you'll like this, but in my mother's family, they liked to name their children after constellations."

"Like Andromeda?"

Draco nodded. "And Sirius."

Astoria sat thinking. There were perks to being named after a constellation. "We could do something like that. Maybe he'll shine like a star if we do."

So they started looking at constellations. Draco was off from work the next day, so he accompanied Astoria to the library near their flat. They found a few books on astronomy and sat at a secluded table near the back of the building.

"Aquarius?"

"Not a chance," Draco said, "Aries?"

"No go. What about Cygnus?"

"No way. I had a great-uncle or someone named Cygnus. He was unpleasant."

They sat reading off names to each other, occasionally bickering.

"Leo?"

"Tor, there will be countless lion jokes and puns made about him."

"I think it sounds dignified."

"Tor, please."

"Well fine smart one, what do you have?"

"How about Ophiuchus?"

"Draco that means serpent-bearer. We cannot name him that."

"Why not. We can call him Ophi."

"Gag me with a spoon. And you thought the names I picked out were bad!"

"Okay, okay sheesh. What about Orion?"

Astoria let a small smile show. "That's not too terrible. We'll keep it in mind." She flipped to the next page of her book and started scanning.

Draco frowned as he read. "Astoria, maybe we should just forget this whole constellation thing. I mean we're not really…"

"Hang on a minute. Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

Astoria spun her book around to the page. "It's Latin for 'scorpion.'"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. Scorpius Malfoy."

Astoria smiled at Draco. "So Scorpius it is then."

Draco shut the large book in front of him rather loudly. "At last!"

"Wait we still have to pick a middle name Draco."

Draco's shoulder dropped and he banged his forehead on the table. "Tori! Are you serious?"

"No I'm Astoria, remember."

Draco raised his head and scowled. "That joke it not funny."

"It kind of is."

"Look that's not even the point! Can we not just leave out the middle name?"

Astoria pretended to think on that one. "No."

Draco groaned.

"But if helps your mood Mr. Cranky, I already have something in mind."

"Please share."

" Hyperion."

"After your father?"

Astoria nodded shyly. "If you don't want to that's fine, I just thought… Well, he's my father, and I guess I just wanted to…"

Draco interrupted her by pressing his lips onto hers. "I think it's brilliant," he said after pulling away.

Astoria grinned. "Then let's go celebrate! With cherry pie!" Astoria pushed her chair in and grabbed her husband by the wrist. "They better have some today, or I swear to Merlin, I'll hex every one of them and then baby bump them until they make me some…"

Draco couldn't help but kiss her again. This time, Astoria complied with his wishes. "Please baby bump me," Draco whispered.

Later, when they had been kicked out of the library, Draco explained to Astoria that he just couldn't help it. Her threats of baby bumping were a turn on.


End file.
